


Lost Soul

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Learning to be Loved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy never had love. Adam is going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for violence
> 
> Written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo, Learning to be loved square.
> 
> Thanks to Buffinator_1 for the beta work!

My parents died before I could even know what love was. I was left alone in a foster home where no one showed you love.

I was bounced around from foster home to foster home.The lost child no one ever wanted.I learned to survive without them. Deal with what I was given. Try to make the best of it and all that shit. 

It was harder when I was younger.It got a lot easier when I got older. Or maybe I just got numb, pushed everything so deep inside that I didn’t even recognize that I was hiding from everything that I tried to feel. 

I don’t remember when I first found the guitar or when it was added to one of my prize positions.Something that was not left behind when I got shipped off to yet another foster home because someone could not deal with me. 

It centered me when I played, made me feel like I was real.When everything else around me seemed like a bad dream that I could never escape.

It just got worse the older I got.After you reach a certain age in foster care you know you are a lifer. When the parents come in and you are seen as ‘the help’ and not the child you really are. 

It sucks. All of it. And it left me so broken, so void of any emotion but hate.

~ ~ ~ ~

When I first met Tommy he was distant.I don’t even know what drew me to him.But something about him pulled me to him in a way I had never felt before. There was something about him that I was dying to find out. 

He was a lost soul. Battered and beaten down by his life.It took me months to get him to trust me that I was not someone just looking to see what I could get from him and leave him on the side of the road. 

He started coming over more and more. We would watch movies, listen to music.When he started to bring his guitar I was even more impressed. How someone so broken could make music so amazing.He started to open up some. Let me in to his world a little at a time.

We get closer and closer the more time he spends with me.A friendship like I have never had before. I hope he is at least starting to feel safe with me.

~ ~ ~ ~

I feel protective about Tommy.I don’t know why.Like he needs someone to look out for him, like no one else ever has.

Tommy is small and quiet and keeps to himself.So when Blaze decides that Tommy is his newest target at school I take notice.I thought that would be enough until Monte and I walk past the alley next to the music store after school Friday. 

I almost miss Tommy he is cowered down so low against the building.Blaze and his two right hand goons are telling him how pitiful he is. Blaze gets in one punch before I am throwing him across the alley.Monte goes after the other two.I take care of Blaze; pretty sure he will leave Tommy alone.I know Monte and I can deal with it if they come after us. 

I bend down pulling Tommy into my arms. “Come here baby.It will be ok.”

I realize that the baby slipped out, but Tommy doesn’t shutter away from the word.I take Tommy home with me to clean up his face and let him rest. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I wake up and have no idea where I am.And I’m sore.I curl up in a ball groaning and hoping all the pain will go away. 

I hear voices outside the room.It takes me a minute to realize that it’s Adam’s voice.Then I remember what happened. 

But I don’t know how I got here.The last thing I can remember is Blaze’s fist connecting with my face. 

Adam opens the door quietly.When he sees that I am awake he comes over sitting on the edge of the bed.He has water and pain pills for me to take. 

I let him rub my back as I wait to for the pain pills to take effect. I feel him put some ice on my face. I am sure I don’t even want to know what it looks like. 

I don’t know why he is taking care of me like this. No one has ever done this for me before…

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy spends the night at my house that night. I know he will get the rest he needs and my parents are too worried to let him go back to the foster home as beat up and sore as he is. 

Before going to sleep he tells me about his childhood and it breaks my heart. I sob for him before falling asleep in my bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy is over at my house all the time now. He is almost part of the family. Tommy is going to be 18 in a month, a free legal adult.He can stay at the foster home until he is done with school.

My parents find out that he is legal in a month. They ask him to move in with us once he is 18. Stay in the spare room.I think they worry about him as much as I do. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Adam’s family has adopted me as one of their own.His parents asked me to move in with them once I turn 18.I find it funny that it took me almost 18 years to feel like I belong. 

I don’t know how to act having someone care for me like this.It feels so right when I am here though, like this is what I should have had my entire life. That this is what fate took from me. 

Adam and I are getting closer. I think I am falling for him. His hugs comfort me, his touches calm me. I am afraid he sees me just like a brother, especially when I move in. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I want Tommy. I want him in a way that I don’t even know if he is comfortable with. I mean we have talked, I know he’s messed around with guys before. But I don’t want to mess around. I want him to let me love him. He has my heart already. In a way I never thought would happen. 

We are sitting outside the night he moves in.Giving him the space he needs away from my hovering parents and brother.They are fascinated with the new member of the family like he is a pet or something. 

I look over at him sitting on the blanket next to me.My heart jumps into my throat at the sight of him.I need to say something, but I’m not sure how. 

I grab his hand wrapping his fingers together with mine.Looking over at him he is smiling. I move closer to him, my lips brush past his ear.I can’t speak louder than a soft whisper.

“Trust me Tommy. Let me show you how I can love you. Let me keep you safe. I want you to be mine.”

He moves his head and kisses me softly.

It is then that I know he will let me show him what love is. 

 


End file.
